


Butterflies and Hurricanes

by satanic_horsemen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_horsemen/pseuds/satanic_horsemen
Summary: After college rivals John and Kevin go on a blind date, organised by their mutual friend Juan Mata, they decide to get back at him by pretending to be in a relationship. It doesn't turn out quite the way they had planned...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebluesideofmyworld on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thebluesideofmyworld+on+tumblr).



> I apologise for any mistakes in their characteristics. I wrote this because I entered a Christmas Football Fic Exchange, and I hope that I did a good job. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

He had told Juan that he didn't want to go on a blind date for Christmas. He had told him so clearly, yet he still managed to find himself in a café, sitting at a table, waiting for his mysterious date to come.

Why did he even agree on doing something like this? He didn't want to meet his future significant other like this. He wanted something special, or at least not as cliché as this was.

Kevin looked around numerous times a minute to check whether someone had come in. But in vain, no one approached him.

It was December 20th, which meant it was almost Christmas time again. It had been a huge deal within his family when he was still a little boy, but now that he was older, he began to care less about Christmas every year. Sure, he still liked the cosiness and being together with the ones that he loved, but to him Christmas was like every other day of the year. Nothing special about it.

Then the door of the pub opened, and he saw someone he didn't want to see at all. He wished that this wasn't the guy he would have a date with. He fiercely wished within himself that former was there for different reasons. But Kevin felt his dreams being crushed when he saw him walking toward him. He wanted to die.

 _No, not him. Please, not him_.

It was John Stones, Kevin's nemesis from college. He hadn't seen him since the two of them graduated, and he was happy about it, he thought that he would never see him again. But now... Seeing him made Kevin feel sick all over again. He thought it was over.

He wanted to leave the pub that instant.

John seemed to be as surprised and displeased as he was, which was to be expected. Neither of them had liked one another. Neither of them liked one another now.

For a second, Kevin thought that John was just going to run away. Yet he stood still, stared at Kevin for a moment while the latter stared back, unsure whether to say hello.

Luckily John greeted him - not happily, of course. “Hi,” he said, reaching the table Kevin was sitting at. He sat down, and wafted at the waiter, ordering his drink shortly after.

“Hey,” Kevin replied awkwardly. This was going to be a long evening...

“So you spoke to Juan as well?” the brown-haired asked. He already seemed like he was bored and Kevin grew nervous. He hated him - let’s say it like that - and he wanted this “date” to be over as soon as possible.

Kevin nodded. “I can't believe he did this. He knows about our rivalry.”

John laughed in a patronising way. “It isn't rivalry if there's someone who's clearly better than the other.”

Kevin rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. This is what he disliked most about him. He always acted like he was way better than Kevin, which was definitely not the truth. But he didn't want to act like the boy he had been a few years ago. They graduated, they finished that chapter of their lives. Kevin just wished that John had grown up, but it was evident he hadn't, much to Kevin's dismay.

“Are you gonna say something?” John said. “I hate this as much as you do.”

Kevin nodded. “I'm confused however... Juan knows about our rivalry in college. Why did he set this up anyway?”

That seemed to be a question to make John think, and Kevin was proud because he out-smarted him.

God, he was still competing. Could this be even more embarrassing?

“Maybe he missed the competition between us?” John shook his head. “But that wouldn't be like Juan at all...”

“Exactly. Juan always got annoyed by us. He's not making any sense at the moment. Normally he would have told me about it, we're pretty close.”

For a second, Kevin expected a quick remark from John where he said that he was closer to Juan than Kevin was, but that didn't come. It felt odd to the latter. He didn't know if it was good or bad.

At last, John answered. “There's definitely something more behind whatever this is and I don't like it.”

The waiter came by and handed the drink over to John, who thanked him with a gentle wink.

“I'm not liking Juan right now,” John said after taking a sip of his coffee.

Kevin wanted to say that he agreed, but got a brilliant idea all of the sudden. A smirk plastered on his face, he said the following.

“What if we give Juan a special holiday-screw-you?” Kevin was utterly proud of what he had come up with, but it seemed as if John didn't understand a word of what he was saying.

“I'm completely lost here.” His eyes gave forth the bewildering he was clearly feeling, and it made Kevin smirk even more, if that was even possible, that is.

“What if we pretend to have liked this date? What if we pull such a genius prank on Juan that he believes we actually like one another?” He chuckled, imagining it happening. “I can basically see the look on his face.”

John was still confused, but quite impressed. “So what you're saying is that we are to pretend to be boyfriends to fuck Juan over?”

Kevin nodded. “That's exactly what I'm saying, yes.”

John had an expression on his face as if he was going to say that Kevin was crazy, but he didn't. He was silent for a moment, though, and Kevin didn't know what to expect.

But then a smirk appeared on John's face, one that Kevin had seen numerous times when John had won something in college that Kevin wanted to win. It was the same, the exact same, but now Kevin didn't grow nervous nor angry at it. In fact, he liked it, because he knew what it meant.

“I'm in.”

-

After that, John and Kevin had talked more frequently than they had ever done. And most surprisingly of all, they didn't fight at all. Initially, Kevin had expected them to bicker about every single thing, but that didn't happen at all. Once again, Kevin found it weird yet utterly relaxing.

They had made a plan on how to tell Juan about their “relationship”. Of course, Juan had asked how their date went, and Kevin had told him that he was angry at the former about him organising a date with his college rival. Yet, Kevin didn't say a word about how the actual date had gone, and neither had John.

His mobile phone rang, and Kevin smirked when he saw the name “John” on the screen.

“Hello?” he spoke.

“You didn't forget our appointment, did you?” John asked in a somewhat patronising way, but not even close to what it used to be. Being near one another had made them realise that the other wasn't half bad, and frankly, Kevin could feel a friendship grow.

“Of course I didn't. 4 o'clock at that pub, Jack's,” he answered.

“Yep, see you there.”

“Bye.” Kevin hung up, and looked at his clock. It read _14:45_ and Kevin decided that he felt the need to take a walk.

Yet right after he had opened the door, he was blown away by the appearance of Juan standing there, a baffled expression on his face.

He didn't even wait for Kevin to motion for him to go inside the house, he just did. Kevin followed him, curious why Juan had come to see him.

But Juan spoke first. “What is going on between you and John?” He seemed rather frustrated, however Kevin had no clue why.

“What are you talking about?” he asked as reply.

“After that blind date, you've been hanging out so much. Are you _friends_?”

“What? I don't even-- Wait. How do you know that we've been hanging out?” When he saw the guilt on Juan's face, he knew. “Oh my god, have you been spying on us?”

“Like that's such a surprise! You went from arch rivals to whatever you are now in only a second. What happened? Did he give you something? Money?”

“Slow down there, Sherlock. Why would he give me money to hang with him? He's got enough friends. You are one of them, as I recall. Why are you so suspicious of him anyway?”

“I'm not suspicious of him, I'm suspicious of the two of you together!” he exclaimed. “Don't you understand? Don't you freaking get how I'm feeling?”

Kevin was so lost; he didn't understand anything Juan was saying. “What?”

“Answer the damn question, Kevin.”

“I don't understand what you're speaking of. And why did you organise this entire blind date between me and John anyway if it would make you feel bad afterwards? That doesn't make any sense.”

“You know what doesn't make any sense? Huh? Wanna freaking know?”

“Why are you screaming at me, Juan?” He utterly wanted to know, but what he heard was the weirdest thing he had ever heard.

“Because he's in love with you!”

Kevin was taken aback by surprise and had to stand still for a moment in order to keep his cool. Why would John be in love with him? Why on Earth would his biggest rival... Holy shit. What if Kevin had sent him signals when he didn't even mean to? How could he face John in only an hour after hearing this news?

“What?” was all he could say.

“He's in love with you. That's why I organised this date. It wasn't to get the arch rivals back together in the hope to make them compete all of again. No, of course not.”

“But why did you ask whether John gave me money to hang with him? That doesn't make any sense.”

“I wanted to see your reaction.”

“My reac-- Are you bloody mad?”

Juan opened his mouth to speak, but Kevin was way ahead of him.

“No, don't say a word. Leave my house. Now.” To his surprise, Juan obeyed instantly and walked away with his head down.

After Kevin had closed the door and had gone into his living room, he fell onto his chair with a sigh.

He saw his phone light up numerous times, and grabbed it, seeing tons of messages by John amongst others.

_I'll be 5 minutes late, my car wouldn't start so I have to take it to the shop and ride my bike to Jack's :D - John_

Kevin was happy with the five-minute delay, even if it was short, because it gave him time to think.

He didn't want to pursue his “brilliant” plan at all. He felt so uncomfortable all of the sudden. How could he face John now after hearing this confession? He felt like crying but he couldn't. He felt so numb inside and just stared into the void for god knows how long. He didn't want to think.

When he looked at the clock some time later, he jumped up and grabbed his coat. It was 15:57 already and he was supposed to meet in three - well, now eight - minutes, and Jack's was ten minutes away from him. He didn't have a car and his dad had his bike with him, which meant he had to walk - or rather: run.

Thus, he grabbed his coat from the coat rack and put it on in such a fast tempo that he was done in ten seconds only.

He closed the door behind him and started running toward the pub. Right at that moment - how cliché - heavy rain started pouring down. It didn't bother Kevin, though, for he was too occupied with thinking about what he was going to do when he saw John.

His hair which was perfectly styled, was ruined by the water streaming down his pale face. He was quite lucky, for because of the rain one could not see the sweat on his forehead. He was utterly nervous and had a desire to just run in the other direction and leave.

Yet he managed to find himself unable to stop running in the pub's direction. In only a matter of time he could see Jack's, and was relieved when John wasn't yet there.

He decided to go inside to warm up a little. He stepped into the pub and was overwhelmed by the amount of people talking, but soon enough he got used to it.

Then he bounced when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around immediately and faced John. The latter must have noticed Kevin's shocked expression, for he had a concerned look on his face.

“Everything all right?” he asked.

Kevin quickly pulled out a fake smile, and luckily John didn't notice that it was indeed a fake. He wanted to just act normal, but he couldn't. He had to bring it up. And so he did.

“John, are you in love with me?”

John was taken aback by surprise and looked at him in shock for what seemed like eternity to Kevin. The latter didn't hear anything that was going on around him, he was too busy concentrating on when John would answer.

And Kevin waited for so long. When he wanted to speak again, John turned around and ran out of the pub as soon as he could.

Kevin didn't think twice and ran after him instantly. For a second he had to adjust his eyes to the bright light outside, but after that he could see clearly. And what he saw was heartbreaking.

John hadn't run very far. He was sitting on a bench in the park near the pub, head in his hands, shaking like a leaf. He was evidently crying and suddenly Kevin felt the urge to hug him and never let go.

He looked so vulnerable like that whilst he used to be so self-confident at college.

But that's what love does. It changes you in either a good way or a bad. You look at yourself in the mirror and see someone you don't recognise. And all you want is to be with that one person.

That made Kevin think of this morning, when he had changed his pyjamas for his casual outfit, and he had seen himself in his bathroom mirror. He had looked different, but Kevin hadn't known why until now.

He liked spending time with John, he had thought that it was because of their friendship. But Kevin hadn't noticed until now that every time he saw John he had this feeling inside his bones, turning almost electric when he saw him. Initially, he had thought that it was because of his nervousness. But what did it mean exactly?

That was the moment he realised he was in love with John Stones.

Kevin stood still for a moment, not knowing how long. His eyes were fixed on John's shivering body. He couldn't see anything else, he didn't notice the people walking around him, wishing each other a Merry Christmas. Frankly, he didn't care. He didn't care about Christmas, no. For what he cared, he could just stand there forever, if only John was still in sight.

“Are you all right?” an older woman next to him asked. “You've been staring at something for five minutes. Is everything okay?”

Kevin was back in the now again, and looked at the lady. “Yes, thank you.” Then he ran. He hadn't run this hard in his entire life yet had no fear of falling to the ground, for he had already fallen for John.

He had a desire to scream his name, but his mouth stayed shut. He hadn't stopped running yet.

He came closer and closer to John and when he had arrived, he didn't hesitate but sit next to him, cup his face gently and seal his lips with his.

Time stood still. And it was the most perfect moment ever. Kevin could feel that John was surprised by the sudden kiss, but kissed him back almost instantly. Kevin felt the tears, and pulled back.

John looked upset and shocked because he probably thought that Kevin had changed his mind.

But then Kevin wiped away his tears and John blushed heavily. He looked so cute with those red cheeks.

“W-why did you do that?” John asked, clearly afraid of having eye contact with his crush.

Kevin put his hand under his chin and pulled it toward him. Their lips were almost touching, but Kevin managed to say one last thing before he kissed him again.

“I love you.”

 

 

 


End file.
